my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kihaeru Kikaichu
Kihaeru Kikaichu (寄壊蟲 黄'映える ''Kikaichū Kihaeru), also known as her hero alias '''Halcyon, is a second-year student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kihaeru is a rather tall young woman with a full-figured build and tan skin. Her eyes are feline-like, sharp and upturned, and are golden-amber in colour with white pupils shaped like rhombi, her eyelashes being prominent. The shape of her eyes, coupled with the seemingly permanent curve of her smirk, gives Kihaeru a rather condescending and arrogant image. Her hair is a light, creamy blonde that is often described as soft-looking and shiny, styled with a half-up half-down crown braid which is pinned in place with her signature yellow bow, and with most of her bangs being pulled back into the braid while the remaining forms a side-swept fringe on her forehead. When wearing her P.E uniform, Kihaeru puts her hair up with a yellow scrunchie. Kihaeru wears the standard U.A. uniform, though she typically wears her blazer with the sleeves tied around her waist or draped over her shoulders; she also wears the shirt version with long sleeves, though she rolls and pins them up to her elbows. The top two buttons of her shirt are undone, and she wears her tie in a sailor knot as a bracelet on her right wrist. She does not wear socks, instead opting to wear calf-length spandex leggings, and wears white sports shoes. Her civilian wear varies, though she is usually commended for being stylish, and she is typically seen in casual and minimalistic outfits. Kihaeru's hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit separated into different pieces: the sleeveless torso piece, which sports a zipper down the middle and also on both sides of the torso below the armpits, the waist piece which sports one normal zipper and act as shorts, stopping above her knee and with footwear which are platformed black boots, sleeve pieces for both her arms which extends from her forearms down and over her elbow, stopping a tad before her wrists, and finally fingerless gloves – as headgear, Kihaeru dons a yellow-tinted visor which attaches to headphone-like support over her ears, both of which have insect-like antennae sprouting from the top as a reference to her Quirk. Her costume follows a black-and-yellow theme, with the zipper on the torso piece being yellow and the zippered sides being fully coloured in with yellow, the underside of the sleeve pieces being yellow, and the waist piece having a yellow line symmetrical to that of the torso piece's. Her boots have yellow linings around each side, and in addition, Kihaeru wears a usually tilted utility belt loosely around her waist which is completely black – on her belt, she mostly carries smoke bombs and other such weapons. The zippers on her costume are there for utility, so that she can use her Quirk without her costume hassling her. Furthermore, her headgear also acts as support equipment for her Quirk. Personality As other students regard her to be rather beautiful and haughty-seeming, Kihaeru is regarded as someone who is intimidating due to the popularity she has garnered. Popular opinion seems to be that, while Kihaeru is depicted in social image as someone who is snooty and untouchable, she is a person worth impressing due to her apparent social status. Other students describe her aura as holier-than-thou, and that she gives off a vibe that discomforts other people due to her intimidating factor and typically unsmiling face, instead sporting a constant smirk which seems supercilious. In truth, Kihaeru does not mean to come off as patronising or disdainful as she does, with her perceived personality being the result of her unfortunately rude resting face, and the fact that she had been socially anxious when she first moved to U.A., highlighting her holier-than-thou factor. She hates being avoided simply because people find her unrighteously intimidating, and is actually rather lonely, though she does not have a frame of reference on how to garner real friends due to being mostly avoided her entire time in U.A. – times when she is not avoided, she is being sucked up to, leading her to believe that overcompensating in friendliness would grant her friends, which results in her periodically complimenting other people's features with a modified, high-pitched voice and overblown smile. While being complimented by her is oft times received as a sign of pride, it also often backfires, and makes Kihaeru instead seem superficial and shallow, as well as manipulative. In actuality, Kihaeru is a loyal, honest, and amiable person with a sharp and sarcastic wit, though these traits often shine through negatively and instead makes her honesty seem blunt and her wit seem cruel and rude. The only other interactions she regularly has with her fellow students are simply of her male peers attempting to flirt with and woo her, leading her to pick up on these techniques and attempt to use them to win over friends – this, while it sometimes finds success, also backfires horribly, most times because the students whom flirt with her quickly find out that they believe it would be too intimidating to be in a romantic relationship with her. As an outcome of this, Kihaeru decides to forego attempting to create a functional social life for herself and instead puts her studies first, but she would rightfully never admit that her focus is so she can distract herself from her loneliness. Because of her focus and determination, Kihaeru is ruthlessly effective in executing hero work be it on paper on in practise, being eerily calm and calculating when in the midst of battle. She believes being merciless and effective would inspire awe in her peers and thus gain her more traction in the social field, but in reality, it only further enhances her intimidation factor. Despite this, Kihaeru can assume a somewhat juvenile and bouncy persona when discussing things she is passionate about, such as gardening and botany, and even heroism. Abilities Overall Abilities: Kihaeru has proven herself to be an extremely capable student, being one of the most powerful second-year students in U.A., to the point where her efficiency and strength is among the causes for some students to openly fear and be intimidated by her. Kihaeru has incredible proficiency over her Quirk, being able to vary her fighting style with it to great extents. Swarm allows Kihaeru to move at peak speeds, and allows her the ability of even flight, enabling her to move quickly in unpredictable patterns as to confuse an enemy and also take them by complete surprise and in close range. Additionally, she can send only partial swarms instead of bursting into an entire swarm herself, allowing her to partake in mid-to-far-ranged combat as well. While Swarm is not particularly powerful or useful in most offensive cases, Kihaeru obtains a form of invulnerability because of it, as she can simply burst her physical form and disperse when receiving a physical hit, therefore nullifying all effects of that hit. As her Quirk allows her to communicate directly and even see from the perspective of her fireflies, Kihaeru can also utilise Swarm for espionage purposes by sending a smaller number of bugs to gather information stealthily. * Reflexes: Due to her Quirk's drawback, Kihaeru has trained rigorously to obtain unbelievably fast reflexes so she can react to attacks on time without risking the life of her bugs. Thanks to this, she has an impeccable reaction time, being able to notice attacks mid-happening and being quick enough to formulate a defence strategy for herself. In hand-to-hand combat, Kihaeru is shown to be constantly on the defensive, being able to dodge all attacks and even trick her opponent into defeating themselves. * Keen Intellect: While Kihaeru admits that academical prowess is one of the fields she is not the most efficient in, she still possesses a sharp intellect that is mostly tactical and strategical. This mind for strategy often manifests itself with her formulating plans on the spot to confuse and attack her enemies in very quick successions. * Enhanced Agility: In order to utilise her Quirk to maximum efficiency, Kihaeru has also underwent training to improve her agility, so that she can also access impressive speeds without having to rely fully on her Quirk. This has also been shown several times with Kihaeru materialising from using her Quirk in awkward positions, and having to return to a normal stance from them. * Botany: Her Quirk has led to her maintaining a garden in her bedroom and also a community garden in U.A. for her colony, and she has a profound interest in gardening and also an impressive green thumb. * Equipment: The visor included in her headgear possesses a thermal imaging function, allowing Kihaeru to locate her fireflies when she has sent them out on their own. Additionally, she keeps flash and smoke bombs on her utility belt, as she often relies on flanking advantage and surprise attacks. Quirk Swarm ( 群れ Mure): Kihaeru's Quirk meant that she was a host for a hive of fireflies which has colonised her body. Her and the fireflies live a symbiotic existence, where Kihaeru feeds, pollinates, and protects them, while the fireflies regularly do her bidding; while not actually a part of a hivemind, Kihaeru also has access to their perspectives and can communicate with them telepathically. More importantly, her Quirk allows her to burst her physical skin and manifest as the entire swarm of the firefly colony, which numbers up to tens of thousands – in this form, Kihaeru moves as the swarm, allowing her fast speeds and flight. In this form, Kihaeru can still manifest individual limbs at a time. The fireflies can also light up, which allows for Kihaeru to potentially blindsight an enemy or act as a beacon/signal. A main drawback of this Quirk is that Kihaeru can feel pain from every individual bug that is hurt, as the fireflies are not immortal and can be killed as easily as normal fireflies. Additionally, in her form as a swarm of fireflies, the amount of fireflies also constitutes her entire body – for example, her right arm can manifest into a swarm, but if the bugs in that swarm are all killed, then Kihaeru cannot re-manifest her right arm any longer. This, however, may be counteracted as Kihaeru can accept more fireflies into her colony so that she may regenerate limbs, but it would take a very considerable amount of time. Super Moves *'Ups-a-Daisy' (アップデイズ Appudeizu): With the combined strength of tens of thousands of insects, Kihaeru jets at an enemy and knocks them off their feet. When concentrated thoroughly and with enough momentum, Kihaeru can send an opponent flying back some distance. *'Blindsight' (ブラインドサイト Buraindosaito): Kihaeru's swarm simultaneously lights up, which can be used to disorient and blind an opponent or act as a beacon/signal. Stats Trivia * Kihaeru's family name, Kikaichū, literally means parasitic insects, and is also in reference to Naruto's Aburame clan. Kihaeru itself contains the kanji 'ki' (黄), which means yellow, and 'haeru' (映える), which means shine, both in reference possibly to Kihaeru's colour scheme, her hair, and/or her Quirk. ** Her hero name, Halcyon, is in reference to the popular phrase 'halcyon days of youth', which means 'sunny days of youth'. * Kihaeru shares some similarities with Shino Aburame from Naruto and Hugh Apiston from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. ** All three have bugs which live in a colony inside their bodies (Kihaeru's being fireflies, Shino's being fictional chakra bugs, and Hugh's being bees.) ** All three primarily utilise their bugs in combat. ** Both Kihaeru and Hugh have developed some form of sentimental attachment with their bugs. * Kihaeru's appearance was inspired by two prominent characters in the cult classic movie and musical, Heathers, specifically Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara. ** In some ways, Kihaeru's personality is also reminiscent of Chandler's personality, with both being perceived as untouchable and intimidating forces, when in reality they wish to be seen as regular human beings and suffer from loneliness. A key difference may be that Kihaeru genuinely feels this way, while Chandler's version is artificial. * Kihaeru's favourite drink is hot milk with cinnamon and honey. She also is fond of snacking on sunflower seeds. * Kihaeru cites a guilty pleasure of hers to be reading romantic Shoujo comics, specifically harem comics. She also likes reading fashion magazines and classic plays and novels, and states that her favourite genre is sci-fi dystopian. * She enjoys live-action reality shows and sitcoms. * She is highly distrustful of Fumikage Tokoyami due to his birdlike physicality. * Kihaeru herself shares something of a pseudo-hivemind with the queen of the colony, and considers her to be her closest friend. She has dubbed the queen Himawari. ** Similarly, she names a number of her other bees, seeing them also as her friends. * Kihaeru maintains a balcony garden in her dorm room, and also keeps a personal sectioned-off garden in the school's community park with choice plants for her fireflies to pollinate from. * Kihaeru is fond of botany, and likes reading about flower symbolisms. * It seems that Kihaeru's fireflies are able to exit out of the cavities in her body, most notably her mouth, but not unless Kihaeru is willing to allow them to do so as she can function normally without aid such as beekeeper's nets or medical eyepatches like those worn by Kuin Hachisuka as Tamao Oguro. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Fanon Female Character Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Mutant Quirks